Fade to Black
by MaryFan1
Summary: Michelle Carvelli and her husband Joe are living peacefully with their son Corey and expecting a new baby. But when Corey starts seeing things again they worry an old nightmare has returned. Based on movie the Someone is Watching with Stefanie Powers.
1. Chapter 1

The afternoon sun streamed in through the tall windows in the spacious home office of the elegant Victorian home Michelle Carvelli shared with her new husband, Joe and eight year old son Corey. Her book _DNA: The Future Is Now _was published six months earlier and was becoming one of the most sought after research resources by some of the nation's top medical schools and Michelle had even been asked to be a guest lecturer a few times. She finished dictating notes for an article she was writing for the Journal of American Medicine, leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She opened them and smiled as she looked at the photograph that sat on her desk. It was of her, Joe and Corey at the wedding. She never imagined she could be so happy. She had adopted Corey as a single mother and had never given much thought to marriage. Her relationship with Charles Jensen had ended badly right before he was killed; killed by the maniac who lived next door. That was how she met Joe. He had been the detective who helped her. He was kind, loving, and strong but a feisty Italian. She smiled again as she placed her hands on her swelling abdomen. At forty five she was pregnant for the first time, with a girl. She felt sure she was hitting menopause when she went to see her doctor about her symptoms but was shocked to find she was ten weeks pregnant. They had never even discussed it. Joe was five years younger and he was perfectly happy being a father to Corey but they both had a hard time containing their happiness. It was risky and Michelle tried very hard to do exactly what Dr. Anderson told her. Diane Anderson had been her doctor for many years and was more like a friend and they, along with Joe, breathed a sigh of relief when all the tests were normal and that she had made it to twenty weeks. She felt her little girl moving inside her and she marveled at the miracle of life.

"Hey there, kiddo." She spoke softly, caressing her belly, "I guess you're hungry too, huh?"

She pushed herself up and out of the chair, stretched her back, walked into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator, "So what do you think? A turkey sandwich or something lighter like yogurt? Daddy and Corey will be home soon and we don't want to spoil dinner."

The baby kicked and she smiled again, taking a carton of yogurt out, "This is supposed to help make your bones good and strong. So if you're getting sick of it well, so is your old mom."

She sat down at the table and began to eat, looking at the clock on the wall, Corey would be home from soccer practice soon then Joe would be home from work, unless he got called out on a case. He had been promoted to Detective First Grade shortly before the wedding and recently been approached about becoming a sergeant or lieutenant but that was a desk job and he liked being on the beat. Even if that meant forgoing a lot more money, he was satisfied. She worried for his safety and offered up a silent thank you to God every night when he walked in the door safe and sound. For a long time she had assumed she would raise Corey alone but now she couldn't imagine it and she couldn't bear the thought of raising their daughter alone.

The back door opened and Corey came bounding in the kitchen, "Hi Mom." He said giving her a hug after dropping his book bag in the floor

She hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "How was practice?" She looked him over, dirty and sweaty and all boy

"Good, the field was nice and muddy." He offered a toothy grin

"I can see that." She replied, "Go on upstairs and clean up and start on your homework. I'll call you for dinner."

"Okay." He said, "Will Dad be home?"

"As far as I know." She playfully swatted his back side, "Now scoot and take your book bag."

He walked away, picked up his bag and headed out of the room then turned around, "Hey Mom."

"What Sweetie?" She asked

"Did she kick today?" He was fascinated with the baby and she and Joe were relieved he didn't seem to be jealous, at least not yet

"She's moving right now." She told him, "You want to feel it?"

He nodded and walked back over to her and she placed his hand on her belly. He felt it and his eyes widened, "Does it hurt?"

"No, not really." She said, "Now go on upstairs."

"Okay." He reluctantly agreed and left the room

She got up and threw away her yogurt carton just as the phone rang. She walked over and picked it up, "Hello."

"Hi Babe, how are my two favorite girls?" Joe's voice came over the line

She smiled broadly, "Hungry." She quipped, "Do you have to stay late tonight?"

"No, I don't think so. How about I bring home some Chinese from Chef Chang?" He suggested

"Oh that sounds so good and so not on my list of things acceptable to eat." She lamented

"Alright I'll pick up some organic goat cheese and tofu for you and Lily and Chinese for me and Corey." They hadn't settled on name yet, he liked Lily and she liked Emma.

"Emma and I will make do with Chinese. I just won't tell Diana." She said

"Your wish is my command." He quipped, "I'll be home about seven. I love you, Babe."

"I love you, too."

That night the house was quiet. Corey had finished his homework, took his bath and was in bed by nine. Michelle and Joe watched a movie in bed and fell asleep shortly before midnight but were awoken by Corey's frantic voice.

"Mom." He said shaking her

She opened her eyes with a start and managed to push herself up into a sitting position, "What is it, baby?"

"There was a man outside my window." He said

"What?" She asked. It had taken Corey a while to stop having nightmares about what happened to them in their old house in Allendale, "Honey it was probably a dream."

"No, Mom. I had to go to the bathroom and I saw him when I came back to bed. I wasn't asleep."

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Yes." He insisted

She looked over at Joe who was still asleep, "Joe, wake up."

"Huh?" He mumbled

"Joe, Corey saw someone outside." She said more forcefully

Joe immediately sat up and reached in the drawer for his gun, "Where?"

"Outside my window, Dad." He told him

"Stay here." He instructed getting up

Come on, get in here with me." Michelle pulled back the covers and Corey got in and snuggled up as close as he could and she put her arm around him, "Just relax; Daddy will take care of it." She looked toward the door to see if Joe was coming back down the hall but he wasn't

A few minutes later she heard the front door open and Joe's familiar footsteps on the stairs, "Well, I didn't see anyone." He said, "He must have run off." He put his gun back in the drawer

"He must have been on foot, I didn't hear a car." Michelle replied

"He was there, I promise." Corey said

"I know, Son." Joe told him getting back in bed, "But it's okay now. You think you can go back to your room?"

"Please let me stay here, just tonight." He begged

Joe looked at both of them and couldn't' say no, "Okay but just for tonight."

The morning light streamed in the kitchen as Michelle fixed breakfast, pancakes for Corey and Joe, healthy oatmeal for her and baby Carvelli. Corey bounded in dressed for school and seemingly over the previous night's scare.

"Here you go, Sweetie." She said setting the plate down and a glass of juice

"Mom, do you think Dad believes me about last night?" He asked

Michelle stirred her oatmeal, "I'm sure he does." She assured him, "Now eat up, the bus will be here soon."

"Sure he does what?" Joe asked entering the kitchen and giving his wife a kiss

"Nothing, Honey. Would you like pancakes?"

"Hmmm, sounds delicious." He caressed her abdomen, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine." She replied as she poured batter onto the griddle

"So, Cor, I think I can get hockey tickets for this weekend. What do you say? Just us guys?"

He shrugged and polished off his pancakes just as the bus honked, "Okay." He said getting up and grabbing his back, "Bye Mom." He gave her a quick kiss, "Bye Dad."

"Bye." They said in unison

"What's with him? He's nuts about hockey." Joe remarked

"I think he's still upset about last night." She replied bringing his plate over to the table, "He asked me if you believed him."

"I thought the nightmares were over." He said taking a drink of coffee

Michelle got her oatmeal and juice and joined him at the table, "There might have been someone there, you know."

He sighed heavily, "I know but I didn't see anything."

"Well, maybe it won't happen again." She replied taking a drink of juice

"And if it does?" He asked his tone more serious

"Then we talk to Dr. Blake again." She said, referring to the child psychologist who helped Corey after the Allendale incident

"You know I love him, don't you?" He asked

She placed her hand on over his on the table, "I know that and so does he."

He smiled and looked at his watch, "I better get going." He got up and kissed her, syrup still on his lips

"Hmm, sweet." She replied smiling,

"I love you too, you know." He said

She smiled and rubbed her belly, "Oh yeah, I know."

He gave her a wink and headed out the door

TBC…Corey continues to see things


	2. Chapter 2

**ROLAND PARK ELEMENTARY**

It was recess time and Corey was kicking the soccer ball around with his friends. Sam kicked the ball and Corey missed it and it went on the other side of the playground by the fence.

"I'll get it." Corey said and ran over to pick it up

"Hi, Corey." He heard a voice say as he bent down to pick it up

He stood up and saw a man standing on the other side of the fence. He eyed him skeptically as he had been told, like most children, by his parents not to talk to strangers. But this man knew his name.

"Hi." He replied

"You don't know me do you?" The man asked

He shook his head, "Uh uh."

"I'm a friend of your dad's. My name is Mike."

"My dad never said anything about a friend named Mike."

"Well, it's been a long time since I've seen him. But I'm in town and I'd like to talk to him-"

Corey's teacher, Mrs. Patterson approached his friends, "Where's Corey, Josh?"

"Over there." He pointed, "He went to get the ball

Mrs. Patterson looked over and saw Corey talking to the man and she immediately felt alarmed. The children had all been taught not to talk to people who tried to approach them in the school yard.

"Corey!" His teacher Mrs. Patterson called from where she stood with his friends, "Get away from that fence young man and come back over here."

Corey ran away without a word back to where his friends were.

"Corey, you know you aren't supposed to talk to strangers." Mrs. Patterson admonished him

"But he said he knows my dad." Corey explained

"Well, just stay away from anyone you don't really know."

"Okay." He said and returned to playing with his friends

Mrs. Patterson looked back at the fence and the man who Corey was talking to was gone. She made a mental note to keep an eye out for him.

Michelle was in the room of what was slowly becoming the nursery looking at paint and carpet samples when she heard the front door open.

"Shell!" A female voice called out

"Up here Sarah." She called out

She heard footsteps and then Sarah Carvelli DeLuca appeared in the doorway, "Hey, how's it going?" Joe's "baby" sister was kindred spirit for Michelle. A biology and anatomy teacher, she and Michelle could spend hours talking about DNA, among other scientific and medical topics.

"Well, as you can see, it's not going anywhere." She replied, "I'm looking at paint and carpet samples now. What do you think of these?" She showed her a pale pink paint sample and white carpet

"White?" She asked

"Well, for now and besides girls aren't nearly as messy as boys." She replied

"You haven't seen my girls' laundry." Sarah quipped, "Sometimes I play the game 'guess that stain'."

Michelle laughed, "Why don't we go downstairs for some coffee."

"Sure."

Michelle poured a cup for Sarah and some juice for herself as caffeine was strictly off limits for her and baby.

"So, Joe said you had some excitement the other night." Sarah informed her

"Yeah, Corey thought he saw someone outside his window but when Joe went to check no one was there."

"Is Corey alright?" She asked taking a sip of coffee

"I think so but I think he doesn't think Joe believed him." Michelle replied

"Ah, that's what Joe said." Sarah said, "What do you think?"

Michelle sighed heavily, "I don't know. He finally stopped having nightmares so I hope this isn't a manifestation of that."

"Maybe he really saw something." Sarah suggested

"I don't know what bothers me more, the thought that he imagined it and we're taking two steps back or that someone was really there."

Sarah reached out and squeezed Michelle's hand, "It's going to be okay." She assured her, "Besides you have little Lily to think about too."

Michelle shook her head and laughed, "You would be on your brother's side."

Sarah gave her an impish grin and took another drink of coffee as the back door opened and Corey came in, "Hi Mom." He came over and greeted her with a hug

"How was school, Sweetie?" She asked

"Good." He said with shrug

"Hi, Corey." Sarah said

"Aunt Sarah!" He walked over to her and gave her a hug, "Are Sophie and Claire here?"

"No, I'm sorry. They had after school stuff to do. I just came by to see your mom…and you." She said

"Honey, why don't you go on upstairs and start your homework? Daddy's bringing home pizza tonight."

"Okay."

"Hey Corey, would you like to go to a movie with the girls this weekend?" Sarah asked

"Yeah!" He responded enthusiastically, "Thanks Aunt Sarah." He said and dashed upstairs

"Thank you." Michelle offered

"You don't have to thank me. He's a great kid and the girls like hanging out with him." She replied, "I figured you and Joe could use some time to yourselves. Now I just have to find a movie they all would like."

Joe arrived home with a pizza and as they were eating Corey mentioned the man he had talked to at school that day. It set off alarm bells with both of them.

"Corey, who was this man and why were you talking to him?" Joe asked sternly but tried not to scare him

Corey shrugged, "He said he was your friend, Mike."

"Corey, I don't have a friend named Mike." Joe told him

"That's what I told him and he said you hadn't seen him in a long time." Corey replied, "He knew my name and everything."

"Then what happened?" Michelle interjected

"Nothing, Mrs. Patterson told me to stop talking to him and so I did and went back to playing with my friends."

"Well, if anyone ever tries to talk to you like that again you just walk away, okay?" Joe told him

"Okay, Dad." He replied, "May I be excused now?"

"Yeah sure, Sweetie." Michelle told him

Corey left the room and Michelle didn't know whether to be angry or scared, "You still think no one was outside his room that night?"

"I don't know what to think." Joe said, "But I'm sure as hell going to find out."

They went to bed but Joe couldn't sleep. He quietly got out of bed and went to Corey's room to find him sleeping peacefully, his angelic face untroubled. There was a time he thought he would never have a family but not all he could think about was keeping them safe. After seeing Corey was alright he went down the hall to the nursery. The only thing in it was a rocking chair that had belonged to Michelle's grandmother and had been handed down in the family. He sat in it and tears formed in his eyes. _God help me protect them. They mean everything to me. _He sat there for a few minutes silently praying and vowing to find out who this guy was.

"Hey." A soft voice called from the doorway

He looked up and saw her standing there, "I'm sorry, Babe. I thought I had managed to get up without bothering you."

She caressed her belly, "You didn't, she did." She explained, "I had to go to the bathroom and saw you were gone."

"I just can't stop thinking about this guy." He said his tone slowly increasing in anger, "He talked to my son. How can we protect him if some guy can do that? What kind of school let's that happen?"

She came over to him and sat in his lap, "He couldn't have gotten Corey. The fence is ten feet high and locked."

He caressed her thigh, "I know, I just…" He trailed off

"I know." She said

He moved his hand to her abdomen, "Maybe she's better off staying in there."

"Are you kidding?" She replied placing her hand over his, "She's one tough cookie. Have you felt her kick?"

He smiled as he felt the baby move as if underscoring her mother's point, "She is something else, strong and undoubtedly beautiful and smart like her mother."

Michelle smiled and kissed him, "You think so, huh?"

"Hmm, I know so." He told her, "Now why don't we go back to bed, you're, uh, crushing my legs."

"Hey watch it, mister." She quipped as she got up, "Mom can kick just as hard."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said with a lopsided grin

**12****th**** PRECINCT POLICE STATION**

Joe got his morning cup of coffee, his second one, having had one at home. But it was doing nothing to clear his head. He wanted to do some digging to see if he could find out who this "Mike" was and the best place to start was checking to see who he had arrested that maybe had just been released from prison. Inmates have an enormous amount of time on their hands to plot revenge and even though their computer access was monitored, that didn't stop friends on the outside from doing the work for them to find out information on the cop that put them away. So he could have gotten his address and found out about Michelle and Corey.

"Carvelli." A voice called, "You wanna grace us with your presence in the briefings this morning?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Captain." He got up and went into what looked like a classroom but was where they have staff meetings and briefings.

As he took his seat Captain Harris began, "Well now that Detective Carvelli has been so gracious as to join us, I'll get started."

Snickers were heard around the room

"Alright, this isn't high school." He said, "Now, I just got word from the guys up in Baltimore that Mike Falco was released a few days ago. It was early for "good behavior" but since his family is still in the area there is a good chance that he came back here so I want all of you to be on alert. This guy is crazy."

Joe sat frozen in his chair. That had to be who Corey talked to. _Oh my God, _he thought, _that bastard got to my son._

The Captain wrapped things up and as they were leaving called Joe aside, "Look, Joe I know this Falco thing was your case about ten years ago, right?"

"Yeah um, Captain, I think he's been looking for me." Joe replied

"Why?"

"Corey saw a man outside his window a few nights ago and last night he said someone named Mike approached him when he was outside at recess at school and tried to talk to him saying his was my friend."

"So that's why you look like death warmed over and keep zoning out." The captain replied, "Damn it, Joe why didn't you say something sooner. We could have already done something."

"Done what?" Joe asked, "I wasn't sure until Corey told me about the man at school. I thought the man in the window was his imagination. It's been hard on him since the whole thing in Allendale."

"Alright, we'll put a unit outside your house and Corey's school." Harris told him

Joe knew it was the right thing to do but he worried about telling Michelle. The last thing she needed was stress, "Thanks Captain."

He placed a hand on Joe's shoulder, "We'll get this guy. Don't worry, Joe."

Joe nodded and returned to his desk to call his wife. He needed to tell her before the unit showed up at their house. He dialed while trying to formulate what he would say in his mind.

"Hello." She answered

"Hi, Babe." He said, "There's something I need to tell you."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"What is it, Joe?" Michelle asked alarmed at the seriousness in his tone

He sighed heavily, "I need to tell you something but I need you to promise to stay calm."

"Joe, you're scaring me." She was in the kitchen on the cordless phone and sat down at the table

"I'm sorry, Babe." He said, "But I think I know who this guy is that Corey talked to."

"Who?" She asked

"He's a guy I arrested about ten years ago." He told her, "I'll tell you all about it tonight but they are going to put a unit outside the house and at Corey's school. I've got to call and talk to them."

"Joe, it would just scare the kids it they saw a police car." She said trying to take all of it in

"It will be unmarked, across the street but close enough for them to keep an eye on things." He explained, "The same for one outside our house."

"Joe, are you sure this is necessary?" She asked

"Yes, I don't want to wait until he tries something else." He said, "I'll tell you more when I get home. The unit should be there soon." He paused for a moment, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you, too."

He hung up and called Corey's school and explained to the principal, Mr. Walters what was going on and that the car would be as inconspicuous as possible and that the staff and teachers were not to tell the children anything.

Later that night after dinner Michelle helped Corey with his homework then did some more work on her article. Joe sat on the steps of the deck that led down into the yard drinking a beer and trying to deal with all the emotions going on inside him. He hadn't thought about Falco in a long time and the whole thing came rushing back over him like a tidal wave. He was still out there when Michelle came downstairs after checking on Corey, who was sound asleep. She grabbed another beer for him and went outside.

She stood next to him and handed him the beer, "Here." She eased herself into a sitting position

"Thanks." He said twisting off the cap

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked

He sighed heavily and took a drink, "It was about ten years ago." He began, "Falco was low level mob guy and I arrested him for racketeering. We couldn't pin anything else on him but he vowed to get revenge when he got out."

"Joe, why didn't you say something before?" She asked

"Do you know how many guys vow to get revenge? Most of the time it amounts to nothing." He explained

"But you think he's serious?" She asked

"Yeah, I do."

"Excuse me, Detective." One of the officers assigned to the house came around the corner, "Just making sure everything is alright."

"We're fine, Jim. Thanks."

"Would you guys like something to eat?" Michelle offered, "I can bring a plate out to you."

"Oh no, Mrs. C. we couldn't." He begged off

"Yes you could. You can't live on doughnuts and fast food all the time." She insisted

"Well, okay." He relented, "Thank you." He said heading back to the car

"Good." She said, "So you wanna help me up, Detective?" She asked

"Oh sure." He said, "But I'll take the plates out- "

"Detective!"

"Go inside." He ordered Michelle, "and check on Corey."

She silently went inside and Joe pulled his gun from behind his back and went around to the front of the house to find Officer O'Malley standing by the unmarked car almost frozen.

"What is it, Jim?" He asked

"Benson." He managed to get out, "He's dead." He pointed into the car

Joe looked inside and saw Officer Benson slumped over with a bullet in his head, "Oh God." He looked around and didn't see anyone, "Jim, did you see anything?"

"No, I got back here and found him like that but no one was around." He responded still visibly shaken, "There was this note on the windshield." He handed it to Joe

_I can get you anytime I want_

A chill rand down his spine but he had to keep his cool, "I'll call it in." Joe said placing the note in a plastic bag and handing it to him, "Come on inside but don't let my wife see that note."

They came in the house and Michelle met them coming down the stairs, "What happened?"

"Is Corey alright?" He asked heading to the phone in the kitchen

"He's fine." She said, "What happened?" She asked following him into the kitchen as O'Malley stayed in the foyer

"This is Carvelli, we have an officer down outside my house…no he's …he's dead."

"Oh my god." Michelle mumbled and looked down the hall at O'Malley who just stared into space

"Okay, thanks." Joe said and hung up

She went to him and hugged him close, "What is going on?" She asked

He gently rubbed her back, "He got Benson." He told her

She sighed heavily reluctant to let go of him, "How are we going to be safe if he can get to us even with protection?"

He moved his hand to stroke her hair, "We'll get him. We'll get him."

"Excuse me, Detective." O'Malley said upon entering the kitchen, "They're here."

He pulled away and looked at his wife, her eyes searching his for assurance, "I've got to go talk to them."

She nodded her understanding and he kissed her gently on the forehead and caressed her abdomen, "I love you."

She smiled and he headed out of the kitchen, "Stay here with her." He told O'Malley

"Yes, sir." He replied

Michelle gathered herself and smiled at the young officer, "How about that plate of food, huh?"

"Mrs. C, you don't have-"

"It's alright, it keeps me busy." She said and began preparing his plate

Joe met the homicide detectives outside as they were cordoning off the area and neighbors began to look outside from their windows. A few came outside and were told to go back in. Joe explained what happened from the beginning with Corey seeing someone outside his window and about Mike Falco.

"You didn't see or hear anything?" Detective Fowler asked, a man in his mid-fifties with salt and pepper hair, he had the look of a seasoned detective

"No, I was outside in the backyard with my wife and officer O'Malley and like I said, when he went back to the car he called out and I told my wife to go inside and I went to see what had happened."

"I need to talk to him." Fowler said

"Yeah, he's inside." Joe led him into the house as the medical examiner was taking the body away

Once inside Fowler and O'Malley sat at the kitchen table discussing what happened although he couldn't offer much more than Joe. Michelle and Joe went upstairs to check on Corey who managed to sleep through the siren and the commotion. They stood in the doorway of his room as the light from the hall cast a beam of light across his face. Joe looked at his wife and the look of fear was replaced with intense anger. He knew it well, the set of her jaw, the narrowing of her eyes.

"I don't care what you have to do, Joe. I want that bastard caught." She said and walked away

He hung his head and watched as she walked with determination down the hall and back downstairs. He looked at his son one last time and then closed the door and went downstairs to join his wife and the detectives.

Fowler got up from the table and tucked his notepad into the pocket of his suit jacket, "I think we've got all we need but it's not much."

"Thanks for coming so fast, Lenny." Joe said shaking his hand

"Wish I hadn't needed to." He looked at Michelle, "Thank you for the coffee, Ma'am."

Michelle smiled and nodded as the three men headed out of the kitchen

"Joe, I'll call you as soon as we find out anything."

"Okay." He said

"Take it easy and don't let that wife of yours out of sight, especially now." He said, "The kid, too."

"I don't plan on it." Joe said

He nodded then looked at O'Malley, "Come on, Jim. I'll drive you home."

The next morning at breakfast Michelle and Joe did their best not to let on that anything happened and Corey seemed completely and blissfully oblivious as he ate his cheerios.

"Corey, finish up your breakfast and I'll take you to school." Joe said

"But I ride the bus." Corey replied

"Well, I'm taking you from now on." Joe insisted

"Okay."

"Here's your lunch sweetie." Michelle handed him his lunch box

The phone rang and Michelle walked over and answered it, "Hello."

"Hey Shell, it's Sarah."

"Hi, what's going on?" _It's your sister _she mouthed to Joe

"Did she say what movie we're going to tomorrow?" Corey asked excitedly and she motioned for him to hold on

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She said, "I've got a very excited eight year old here

"Well, I thought about taking Corey and the girls to The Incredibles."

Joe shook his head furiously and Michelle gave him a puzzled look, "Uh, Sarah I'll have to call you back."

"Okay, bye." Sarah replied

"Bye." Michelle said then hung up, "Joe, what was that all about?"

"He's not going to a movie." Joe said

"What?" She asked

"Dad." Corey said in a whiny voice

"Son, I'm sorry but you're not going anywhere this weekend."

"But why?" he asked

"Because I need you to stay home." He replied

"But I already said I could go."

"Honey, is this really necessary?" Michelle interjected

Joe shot her a look and she backed down. They always backed each other up and she stepped over the line.

"Corey, I'll explain to Aunt Sarah why you can't go. Please understand." Joe said

Corey jumped up and furiously pushed his chair back, "I hate you!" And ran out of the room

"Corey." Michelle called after him then looked at Joe, "So, that went well." She picked up his cereal bowl and walked over to the sink and washed it out

"You weren't any help, you know." He snapped

She turned around to face him and leaned back against the counter, "You think keeping him a prisoner in this house is the best thing to do? You said you didn't want to scare him."

"I don't but after last night…" He said

"Joe, I meant what I said about wanting this bastard caught but we cannot let this control us. The more overboard we get the more he can sense something is wrong."

Joe got up and went over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I know but there is something I didn't tell you about last night."

"What?"

"There was a note on the windshield of the car and it said 'I can get to you anytime'." He explained, "I can't allow us to be vulnerable."

"You think Falco would grab Corey in a crowded movie theatre?"

"I don't know but I can't take any chances." He caressed her belly and tears began to form in his eyes

She placed her hand over his, "Hey, we're tough. We'll fight together."

He smiled that crooked smile that always melted her heart, "I love you." He whispered

She leaned in and their lips met in a tender kiss, "I love you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

Michelle headed upstairs and found Corey in his playroom playing with his cars. She would have to handle this delicately but firmly.

"Corey, it's time to go to school, Daddy's waiting for you." She said

"I'm not going with him." He said

"Oh yes you are young man." She insisted

"No I'm not." He repeated, "He's not my daddy!"

"Corey Andrew Carvelli! You don't say things like that." She said her anger increasing, "He is your father."

"He doesn't care about me anymore." Corey explained, "Now that he's going to have a real baby."

It was all starting to make sense. Corey was upset about the movie but underneath it was insecurity. She came over and sat on the futon in the corner of the room _I hope I can get myself up when I'm done _she thought.

"Corey, come here." She gestured for him to sit next to her and he sighed and sat down, "Now you listen to me. Your daddy loves you very much. If he didn't he wouldn't have adopted you."

"But the baby is really his." Corey replied, "Mom's and Dad's love real kids more than 'dopted ones."

"Do you think I'll love you less, too?" She asked and he just shrugged, "Why do you think that?"

"That's what Tommy said." Corey explained

"Well, Tommy doesn't know everything." She said, "Parents can love adopted kids as much as if they weren't adopted."

"She's right, Corey." Joe said from the doorway

"Then how come I can't go to the movie?"

Joe crossed the room and sat down with them, putting his arm around Corey, "Son, that has nothing do with you being adopted or anything like that. You see, something is going on and I just need to know you're here and safe."

"Is it because of the man at school?" Corey asked

"The one you talked to? Yes." Joe explained, "Please understand, Corey. I love you and don't want anything to happen to you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes Sir, I understand." He said still trying to process everything

"Good, now let's get you to school." Joe said standing up

"Okay." Corey said walking out of the room

"I'll be downstairs in a minute." Joe called after him

Corey came running back and stopped in the doorway, "Dad."

"Yeah, Son?"

"I love you, too." He said and quickly ran off again

"Hey, Carvelli." Michelle said, "You uh, wanna give me a hand here?"

He turned around and smiled, "But of course." He reached out his hand and helped her to her feet

"Only five months along. I can only imagine how hard it's going to be later."

"You will only be more beautiful." He replied

"Yeah, you say that now when my little bump is cute and my ankles aren't swollen."

He laughed slightly, "Are you gonna be okay here by yourself?"

"Oh, I'm not by myself." She caressed her abdomen and smiled, "Plus Starsky and Hutch are outside." She said referring to the new unit watching the house, with strict instructions not to get out of the car and go anywhere alone

He smiled and kissed her, "I'll call you later." He caressed her abdomen, "Lily, you take care of Mommy for me, okay?" He felt a good strong kick

"That's her way of saying, aye aye, Captain." Michelle quipped giving a mock salute, "and that her name is Emma."

He smiled and left the room.

**TWELFTH PRECINCT**

Joe got a cup of coffee and sat at his desk staring at the paperwork piled in front of him. He knew he needed to complete it but it was the last thing on his mind.

"Carvelli."

Joe turned his head and saw Captain Harris standing in the doorway of his office and he motioned for Joe to join him.

Joe got up and came in, "Yeah, Captain?"

"Shut the door and have a seat." He said

Joe shut the door and took a seat across from him, "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about what happened last night." He continued showing uncharacteristic concern, "I feel like we let you down."

"I'm not the one who's dead, Sir."

Harris sighed and leaned back in his chair, "I know but he could have easily gotten in your house after he shot Benson and O'Malley was around back with you and your wife."

"If that's what he had wanted to do, he would have done it." Joe said, "It's a sick game with him and Benson, tragic as it is, was just a pawn."

"Well, we won't have ballistics back for a couple of days. But Falco could have used an untraceable gun." Harris concluded leaning forward resting his elbows on the desk and clasping his hands together

"Yeah, well I guess I better get back to my paperwork." Joe said getting up, "Thanks for the concern, Sir."

"Your mind is hardly on paperwork is it?" He asked

"No sir, it's not but I'll get it done." Joe assured him

"Joe, go home, spend some time with your pregnant wife and enjoy your son." He said, "Paperwork will be here tomorrow."

"Sir, really, it's okay."

"I'm not asking, I'm ordering, Carvelli."

"Yes, Sir." Joe said smiling to himself

He arrived home and thought for a moment not calling first was a mistake. He didn't want to scare Michelle. But it was too late. He opened the door and called her name.

"Joe?" She said coming down the stairs, "What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

He smiled slightly, "I'm fine. Harris ordered me to go home. I wasn't exactly focused on the job today."

She caressed his cheek, "I know, Honey."

"I thought we could spend some time together, just you and me." He suggested

"Oh, I'd love to but I have so much work to do…" She trailed off noticing the look on his face, "and I totally missed it, didn't I?"

On the way home he had thought about what the captain said and he was right. He needed to be with her,"I want to be with you, be close to you, and feel our baby moving inside you. I need to be with you."

Without a word she took his hand and led him upstairs into their bedroom. He sat on the bed and undressed as she slipped out of her clothes standing in front of him. His eyes washed over her as he placed his hands on her swollen belly then kissed it, something that always turned her on. He pulled her closer and they fell back on the bed. He was careful to let her be on top and their bodies moved in perfect rhythm together until they collapsed together having achieved what they were aiming for.

They lay tangled in the sheets, nearly breathless, her body pressed against his side, he could feel the baby moving.

"Well, she really is one tough cookie after what we just did." Joe quipped

Michelle let out a deep, throaty laugh, "Oh the things you do to me, Detective. It should be a crime." She kissed his bare shoulder

"You want me to get my handcuffs?"

She laughed slightly again and pulled back a little resting on her side she propped herself up on her elbow with her head in her hand, "Are you okay?"

He rolled over on his side to face her, "Yeah, I guess I really needed this."

"What?" She asked, "Afternoon delight?"

"No, just being with you, to enjoy every inch of you." He reached out and caressed her belly, "I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you or Corey and Lily, of course." He loved to tease her about the name

"You really think you're cute, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do." He said with a crooked smile

She just shook her head, "So what do we do now?"

"Shower?"

"Together?"

"Of course." He replied

"You are a naughty boy, Detective." She purred, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

**SATURDAY**

Since Joe had put the kibosh on Corey going to a movie he was upstairs in his playroom with a ton of toys but he was bored with no one to play with. He was trying to understand why his dad was acting like he was but it wasn't easy for an eight –year old. Joe went to work to make up for leaving the day before and Michelle was continuing to work on her articles and research. She took a break about lunch time and checked on Corey. He was playing with his hero action figures but she could tell he wasn't enjoying it.

"Hey, Mr. Grumpy Pants." She said from where she stood in the doorway, "I thought you loved playing with those."

He shrugged, "It's not as much fun by yourself."

She sighed and came in and got herself down on the floor next to him, "I know you really wanted to go to the movies with Aunt Sarah and your cousins but Daddy explained why you couldn't."

"I know." He said

"Listen, why don't I talk to Daddy and maybe Aunt Sarah, Uncle Mark and the girls can come over tomorrow after Mass. Would you like that?"

He smiled and nodded, "Can you call Dad now and ask him?"

She knew he wouldn't be satisfied unless she did, "Okay, okay. Now let's go downstairs, it's time for lunch."

"Okay."

That night after Corey was in bed Michelle and Joe watched a movie in the den. Stretched out on the couch her feet were in his lap, a nearly empty bowl of popcorn perched on her belly. They both reached for the last bite at the same time.

"Hey, are you going to take the last bite from your pregnant wife?" She joked, "You're a cruel man, Detective."

"Alright, alright" He said in a mock defensive tone, removing his hand from the bowl, "I'll make a deal with you."

"Yeah? What kind of deal?"

"I'll let you have the last bite…if you agree to name the baby Lily." He said

She shook her head, "Cruel indeed." Then she took the last of the popcorn and put it in her mouth

"So we have a deal then?"

"Oh no, I never said that." She joked

"Suckered by your feminine wiles." He said as he began to massage her feet, "So Corey seemed happy that Sarah and Mark and the girls were coming over tomorrow."

"Yeah, he's trying hard to understand but he is just a little boy."She replied, "Being cooped up here except for school is hard for him."

"What about you?" He asked

"Me?" She asked, "I've got plenty of work to do so it doesn't bother me."

"But." He said

She sighed heavily, "I'm used to coming and going as I need to." She said, "But I'm not eight. I understand."

"That's why I let you have the last of the popcorn." He explained, "Because you're so understanding."

Just as she was about to respond Corey's voice called from upstairs, "Mom! Dad!"

"Oh no." Joe got up and helped her to her feet then grabbed his gun and they ran upstairs to his room, "What is it, Corey?" He asked

"Outside." He said, "He's out there, Dad."

Joe looked out the window and could see a dark figure behind and tree and the smoke a cigarette billowing in the breeze, "Damn it. How did he get past them?" He asked referring to the patrol car out front. He headed out of the room, "Stay here."

Michelle was sitting on the bed holding Corey, "It's okay, Baby."

Joe went outside and got the two officers who said they hadn't seen anyone near the house and they went around back but, of course, he was gone.

"Damn it!" Joe said

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

After Mass Sarah, Mark and the girls came over along with Joe's father, Joseph Sr., for a BBQ and much needed family time. Joe's mother had been gone about a year and both Joe and Sarah tried to get him out as much as possible. A retired cop himself, he often felt restless alone in the house. The guys were in the backyard enjoying a beer while assuming grilling duties and watching Corey, Sophie and Claire playing. Joe found himself able to relax a little for the first time.

"So you want to tell me why there's an unmarked car outside your house, Son?" Joe Sr. asked as he flipped the burgers

"Pop, what are you talking about?" Joe asked, he hadn't told anyone not wanting to frighten them and he thought it wouldn't be obvious but his father was still a cop, retired or not

"Come on, Joe. I know an unmarked car when I see one." He insisted

Joe sighed and took a drink of his beer, "There's something going on but it's under control."

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked, "You have a police car outside your house?"

"It's nothing, Mark." Joe insisted

"I'm not a cop but I know you don't have someone watching your house for nothing, Joe." He replied

"Son, what's going on?" Joe Sr. asked again, "You can trust your family."

He sighed again, "We think a guy I arrested may be trying to get revenge so we're just being careful."

"What?" Mark asked, "You might be in danger and you asked us to come over and put us in the middle of it? My wife and my kids?" 

"Calm down, Mark. Nothing is going to happen." Joe insisted

"You're damn right, not to me and my family." Mark stormed off toward the house, "Claire, Sophie! Come on we're leaving."

"Mark, come on." Joe Sr. said

"No, I will not _come on." _ He said, "My family could be in danger." He called to the girls again, "Girls, I said we're leaving."

The girls and Corey came over to them, "Daddy, we just got here. Why do we have to leave?" Claire, the nine year old asked

"Because I said so."

"Uncle Mark, please don't leave. We were having fun." Corey pleaded

"I'm sorry Corey but we have to." Mark said, "Girls, let's go inside and get your mother."

Corey hung his head and walked toward his dad and grandfather as Mark and the girls went toward the house.

Mark entered the kitchen with the girls, "Sarah, we're leaving."

Sarah and Michelle looked at each other, "What are you talking about? We just got here."

"I said we're leaving. Now let's go."

Just then Joe and Corey came in leaving Joe Sr. watching the food, "Mark, please just listen for a minute."

Michelle sensed this was going to be a heated conversation, "Corey, sweetie, why don't you take the girls up to the playroom? You can show them the new game you got."

"Okay." He said and the girls followed him out of the room

"What is all this about?" Sarah asked again

"What this is about is that your brother didn't bother to tell us that some maniac may be after them and there's a police car outside the house." Mark explained angrily

Sarah looked at Joe, "So that's why you wouldn't let Corey go with us yesterday?

"Yes, I knew if he were here he'd be okay. But out in public I wasn't so sure." Joe explained

She turned to her husband, "Honey, do you really think Joe would knowingly put us in danger?" Sarah asked, "If he didn't think it was safe he wouldn't have invited us. The police are here, that's a good thing."

"Mark, I'm sorry. I guess I should have told you." Joe said, "Things have been really stressful for us and we needed some down time, to do something relaxing and be with family. I promise you it will be alright."

Mark thought for a moment and sighed heavily, "Alright but I want the girls in our sight the entire time."

"I'll call them down." Michelle walked to the front of the house and in few minutes returned with Corey and the girls to find Mark and Joe shaking hands and relaxing and Sarah was smiling. Michelle smiled at her husband.

Joe Sr. came in carrying the plate of hamburger patties, "Well, the burgers are ready." He said, "How many do we need?" He looked around at everyone

Joe smiled, "We're all eating, Pop."

Joe Sr. returned his smile, "Good, then let's get to it."

After eating and Joe, Mark, Joe Sr. and Corey playing some touch football while the girls did their thing, Mark and Sarah left with the girls but Joe Sr. stayed behind. Corey was upstairs so he took the opportunity to talk to Michelle and Joe as they enjoyed the last of the afternoon sun on the deck.

"So, you two wanna tell me what's really going on?" He asked

"Pop, I told you." Joe replied taking a drink of beer

"You gave Mark the sugar coated version to calm him down." Joe Sr. said, "I'm a cop, I know there's more to it and I promise not to tell anyone."

Joe looked at Michelle then back to his father, "There's a guy named Mike Falco who I arrested about ten years ago on racketeering charges. He vowed to get revenge when he got out."

"And…" Joe Sr. replied

"And he approached Corey at school the other day and he's been seen outside our house. Or at least we think it's him." He paused, "And we think he killed one of the officers watching the house."

"My God, Son. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked, "This is serious."

"Because I didn't want to worry anyone." Joe said, "We've been trying to handle this discreetly."

Joe Sr. looked at Michelle, "Is he always this stubborn?"

"Hmm, I hear he comes by it naturally." Michelle replied, she and Joe's father had always had a good relationship

"Well, you better hope it skips a generation or you gonna have your hands full." He quipped, gesturing to Michelle's abdomen

Joe was sitting next to Michelle and he reach out and caressed her abdomen, "Lily is going to have her mother's charm and good looks."

Michelle flinched slightly and Joe became concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She assured him, "The baby just changed position."

Later that night Michelle was standing at the bedroom window watching the patrol car outside. Joe came out of the shower and quietly came up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he rested his hands on her abdomen, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, you sure you're okay, Babe?" He asked

"Yeah, you just startled me, that's all." She relaxed against him

"Tell me something." He said drinking in the smell of her clean skin, "Why do you dislike the name Lily so much? I know that's why you were so uncomfortable earlier not because the baby moved."

She sighed, "I thought you would know." She explained turning around to face him, "Edward Lilly is the man who was accused of killing the woman who lived in my house, remember?"

"Yeah, but he didn't do it." Joe said

"I know but the name reminds me of the whole thing." She explained, "It just makes me uncomfortable."

He looked into her eyes and could tell how deep it went, "Okay, we'll name her Emma, like you want."

"Honey, if you don't like it we can pick another name all together."

He thought for a moment, "How about Emma Margaret?" Margaret was Joe's mother's name

She smiled, "I think that's a wonderful name."

Joe caressed her belly and smiled, "What do you think, Kiddo? If you don't like it now's the time to speak up."

The baby kicked and Michelle placed her hand over his, "That's her way of saying she likes it." She pressed his hand closer, "And that she loves her daddy."

He leaned in and kissed her sweetly and she rested her head on his shoulder. He could feel the baby continuing to move and he didn't let her see a single tear escape his eye and travel down his cheek.

**12****TH**** PRECINCT POLICE STATION**

Joe had just returned from being called out on a robbery case with his partner Detective O'Donnell. He was feeling exhausted and the truth was he hadn't slept well since this whole thing started. He found himself waking up and watching his wife sleep or going to check on Corey. He noticed a folder on his desk when he sat down. He opened it and it was the ballistics report on the bullet that shot Benson, a nine millimeter. He got up and knocked on Captain Harris's door.

"Yeah?" Harris replied

"I saw the ballistics report so what do we do now?" Joe asked

"Nothing." Harris said leaning back in his chair

"Nothing?" Joe repeated, "A cop was killed, Sir."

"Joe, what are we supposed to do?" Harris asked, "We don't have any other evidence. We can't even find Falco."

"I know but we can't just sit on our hands. Someone must know where he is."

"We are covering every angle we can think of."

"Yeah and in the meantime my family is in danger and has to have round the clock surveillance." Joe replied

"Joe, you've been under a lot of stress. I should order you to take a leave of absence." Harris said

"And do what?"

"I don't know." He replied, "But you're not doing yourself or me any good when you're not one hundred percent."

"Captain, with all due respect I can't do that." Joe said, "You've already banned me from doing any work on this case. I have to keep busy or I'll go crazy."

"Alright, I can't force you at this point but believe me we're doing all we can with what we have."

As Joe started to get up there was a knock on the door and Joe's partner stuck his head in, "I'm sorry Captain." He said, "But Joe, there's trouble at your house."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The car came to screeching halt outside the house as Joe and O'Donnell saw the two officers who were watching the house detaining a scruffy looking guy in handcuffs and another unit parked nearby.

"What's going on?" Joe asked as they approached them

One of the officers, a tall blonde man, named Richards, responded, "Sir, we caught this guy snooping around between your house and the neighbors. I guess he's not so smart after all and didn't notice us."

It was afternoon so Corey was at school but Michelle should have been home, "Where's my wife?" While he was relieved it wasn't Falco he wanted to know Michelle was safe

"She left couple of hours ago." The other officer, Peterson, answered

"Left?" _Oh God, how could she leave by herself? What was she thinking?_

"Yeah we saw her pull out." He replied then addressed the burglar, "Come on, wise guy." He took him over to the unit and shoved him in the back seat

Just as Joe and his partner were going to get more information Michelle's car pulled up, "You take care of this, okay?" Joe said to his partner

"Sure, Joe." He replied

Joe met Michelle and Corey as they got out of the car, "Where have you been?" His tone more accusatory than it was meant to be

Michelle gave him a puzzled look, "Joe, I told you Corey had a doctor's appointment today."

"What's wrong, Dad?" Corey asked looking up at him

"Nothing, Son." He replied

"Corey, why don't you go on inside and start your homework?" Michelle said

"Okay." He said and headed toward the house

As soon as he was inside Michelle turned back to Joe, "Honey, what is wrong with you?"

He sighed heavily, "I thought you'd have the officers follow you."

"Follow me?" She asked, "Now Joe, that's silly."

He looked at her incredulously, "The safety of my family is silly?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing

Before she could respond Joe's partner came over, "Hey Michelle." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek then looking from her to Joe, "Everything okay here?"

Joe just looked away and Michelle forced a smiled, "Yeah John, everything's fine."

The tension was palpable but he left it alone, "Joe, we better head back to the station."

Joe looked at Michelle and it was clear this wasn't over, "Alright."

"What about dinner?" Michelle finally asked

"Don't bother." He replied coldly and walked away

Michelle started to respond but the words hung in her throat and she just went inside.

Later that night Joe and his partner sat at Benny's, the local watering hole, having a few beers. John tried to engage him in conversation about the game that was on television but Joe was clearly distracted.

"You wanna talk about it, Joe?"

He took a drink, "Not really." He said taking a handful of nuts from the bowl on the bar

"Come on, man. I spend as much or more time with you than she does." John replied, "You can talk to me about anything."

"I was angry that she went out alone." Joe explained, "This guy's a maniac and he could have done anything."

"Joe, you can't let this come between you and Michelle." He said

He sighed heavily, "I know. I just…I can't stand the thought of something happening to them."

John slapped him on the back, "Then stop sitting here nursing your beer and your ego and go home. Talk things over with her. She loves you."

Joe looked at his watch, almost ten, "Yeah I guess I better go." He drained the rest of his beer and got up, "Thanks partner."

Joe pulled up to the house and everything seemed quiet. He got out of the car and glanced at the patrol car. A couple of the neighbors had wondered what was going on with a car there all the time and about the night of the shooting but he didn't say anything. This had to be handled discreetly and they managed to keep the shooting out of the papers at least for the time being. He walked into the house and the downstairs was quiet but there was a light on in the kitchen and he found a plate of food in the fridge that he could heat up. He smiled to himself but he put it back and headed upstairs. He looked in on Corey who was sleeping peacefully then went back down the hall to the master bedroom where he found Michelle asleep with her back facing the door. He quietly got undressed and crawled in bed beside her. Apologies and discussion would have to wait until morning as he slipped into bed and snuggled up to her. Wrapping his arm around her, he rested his hand on her belly and she smiled to herself and put her hand over his and squeezed it. In that sweet reassurance a peaceful slumber enfolded them.

/

The next morning Michelle awoke to the sound of Joe in the shower. She put on her robe and went down the hall to make sure Corey was up and getting ready for school and when she returned to the bedroom she found Joe at the double sink shaving. She couldn't help but think how incredibly sexcy he looked standing there in just a towel around his waist. He wasn't a big guy and she was almost as tall as he was in her heels. Coming up behind him she rested her hands on his hips and her head on his back. She kissed his shoulder, drinking in the clean scent of his aftershave.

"You smell so good." She said, "I love that aftershave."

He smiled as he reached for his toothbrush, "Of course you do. You bought it for me."

She sighed against him silently relieved he couldn't see her eyes, "Are we okay?"

He spit out the toothpaste, "I thought you understood how careful we needed to be."

She moved in closer and with her belly pressed up against his back he could feel the baby move, "I do understand, Honey." She said, "I'm doing my very best to help keep us safe but I'm also trying not to frighten that little boy down the hall."

He swished around some mouthwash, spit it out and then turned around to face her, finally looking into her uncertain eyes, "I know, Babe." He took her hands in his, "I just feel so helpless, like I can't even take care of my family."

"You don't have to be the hero, you know." She looked down and squeezed his hands, "Look, I understand you see yourself as our protector and all of that macho stuff." She paused and looked up at him again, "And I love you for it. But we can't give in to the fear. That's what he wants."

"So what do you suggest we do?" He asked knowing what she said made sense but his years as a cop taught him that what makes sense doesn't always work

She sighed heavily at the hint of agitation in his voice, "We let Starsky and Hutch do their job and we live our lives. It sounds like this guy is all about mind games. Do you honestly think he would try something out in public? You said yourself they can't even find him."

"Maybe you're right." He conceded, "But I really don't want you going anywhere alone-"

"Joe…" She began to protest

"Please, just do that for me." He asked, "Even if you just go somewhere with a friend. He'd be more likely to try something if you were alone and no one was paying attention. This guy is just too unpredictable."

She nodded unable to argue with his point, "Okay, I promise."

"And I promise not be so macho." He quipped, "Now man hungry, need food."

She laughed and leaned in to kiss him, "Male Chauvinist Pig."

/

The following Saturday night Joe had hockey tickets so he decided to take Corey, his father and Mark while Michelle spent some time with Sarah and the girls. The guys were enjoying the game and Joe found himself beginning to relax again so between the second and third period he and Corey went to get sodas. They were standing in line when off in the distance he saw him standing behind a pole but he could tell it was him. They made eye contact and Falco gave him a blood curdling smile. His heart began to race but he knew Michelle was right. He wouldn't try anything in public. This was just to see if he could get a reaction but the fact was he knew Joe was there and that scared the hell out of him.

"Sir, can I help you?" The kid working the concession stand asked but Joe didn't hear him

"Dad." Corey said pulling on his arm

"Huh?" Joe said turning around, "Oh sorry, we'd like four cokes please."

They returned to their seats and Joe Sr. could tell something wasn't right. Joe kept looking around nervously, "Everything okay, Son?"

He glanced at his father, "Yeah Pop, everything's fine." The buzzer sounded for the last period to begin and he turned his attention to the game.

When they returned to Mark and Sarah's Michelle picked up on his nervousness but waited until they got home to bring it up. They walked in the door and hung up their coats.

"Corey, it's late so go on to bed so you'll be rested for Mass tomorrow." Michelle instructed, "We'll be up in a minute."

"Okay." He said and headed upstairs

Standing in the foyer she finally asked him about it, "You wanna tell me what's bothering you?"

Joe shrugged, "Nothing."

"Joe, don't lie to me." She said, "Something happened. You've been agitated since you got back from the game."

He sighed heavily, "I saw him tonight."

"What?" She asked, "He was at the hockey game?"

He nodded, "Just lurking to try and bait me."

"Oh God." She muttered and he put his arms around her, "What do we do now?"

He held her as tight as he could and she rested her head on his shoulder, "I don't know, Babe." He said, "But we'll get this bastard."

TBC 


End file.
